


#ShhhZexionIsAsleep

by Sarixa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Selfies, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarixa/pseuds/Sarixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he caught his boyfriend asleep, Demyx had a habit of taking selfies with Zexion in the shot, posting them to Twitter, and tagging them with #ShhhZexionIsAsleep. One night at 3am, when Zexion comes over to drag Demyx back to bed, Demyx's latest tweet catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#ShhhZexionIsAsleep

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt: The shhh Zexion is asleep selfies Demyx puts on Twitter. (Written about 10 months ago, finally posting it here.)

Zexion didn’t use Twitter. He wasn’t overly fond of it and didn’t find it personally useful. As a social media platform, he would argue it was more useful for things such as announcements and quick links, but not much else. With a 140-character limit, one couldn’t say much, and Zexion liked to say a lot, and he didn’t like the way pictures displayed on Twitter. Instagram or tumblr were better platforms for pictures.

Demyx had the opposite view. The character limit didn’t deter him from posting whatever the hell he wanted to post, even if it extended over 10-20 posts. Needless to say, Demyx had a Twitter, but Zexion didn’t, and therefore didn’t follow Demyx and had no idea what his adorable dork of a boyfriend posted there.

So it wasn’t until one day, when Demyx was sitting in front of the computer and his half-asleep slate-haired boyfriend walked over to drape himself over Demyx’s shoulders, that Zexion finally saw what Demyx posted on his Twitter.

“Demyx, why are you _awake_? Come back to bed, it’s 3 in the morning.” A chilled nose burrowed into the blond’s neck, making Demyx yelp and shiver, immediately trying to squirm away.

“You’re cold!!”

“Exactly, so come back to bed and keep me warm,” Zexion sleepily protested, peering with half-lidded eyes over Demyx’s shoulder to glance at the screen. “What are you doing?” He vaguely recognized the Twitter logo, which was odd because Demyx rarely went on Twitter on the computer. He mostly used it on his phone.

“Ummm…” Biting his lip, Demyx glanced at Zexion from the corner of his eye, inwardly debating how much he should divulge. “Well, I posted a picture and Roxas commented on it and then he started telling me about how the new Twitter layout looks really shitty, so I wanted to check it out and it sucks, Zexion. It _really_ sucks. There’s no more backgrounds! I had the best background and now it’s _gone_.”

Zexion continued to stare at the screen, unfocused with sleep. “Roxas is 5 timezones away, is he not aware you should be slee-does that say I’m _cute_?” Slowly regaining wakefulness, Zexion leaned further over Demyx’s shoulder to peer at one particular tweet on the screen.

Rox-ass @xiiiRageBlades . 10m  
@ aquaticmelodies Well doesn’t someone have an adorable boyfriend? You spoil us with all these cute Zexion pictures, Dem.

Another comment followed underneath that.

Rox-ass @xiiiRageBlades . 10m  
@aquaticmelodies Axel looks more like a beached whale when he sleeps. (@ScorchingHotness Yes you do Ax.)

“What pictures of me?” Zexion asked, reaching for the mouse to scroll up. Demyx made no effort to stop him, a sheepish little chuckle leaving his lips as Zexion scrolled up to said picture and tweet on Demyx’s timeline, apparently posted 15 minutes earlier.

DemDem @aquaticmelodies . 15m  
It’s a chilly night! Look at the bae all snuggled up against me, I’m the best space heater. ;3 #shhhZexionisasleep

The picture was a selfie Demyx had taken while lying in bed, his right arm holding his phone, presumably, up high over them, as far as it could reach. His left arm was lightly draped around the top of Zexion’s head, a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture, looking like he was trying to hold back a giant smile. Zexion himself was curled up against the blond’s chest, slate bangs fanning out over Demyx’s t-shirt, a blanket tucked just under his chin. His face was the quintessential image of peacefulness.

It was simultaneously a little embarrassing and delightfully sweet, and so very _Demyx_ that Zexion smiled in spite of himself. Then the question sprouted in his mind, a question he immediately asked when he noticed the hashtag of the tweet. “Demyx, why do you have a hashtag that says ‘shhh Zexion is asleep’? Do you take pictures of me sleeping often?”

Demyx tensed underneath him and Zexion knew the answer before the blond could even try spitting out an excuse. “Err… Well, uh… Sometimes?”

Zexion went ahead and clicked on the hashtag, blinking in surprise when the page loaded. Tweet after tweet tagged #shhhZexionisasleep contained a selfie of Demyx, either close to Zexion - peering over from behind him, leaning into him, or curled up with him - or with Zexion behind him in the background. In every single selfie, Demyx held a finger to his lips, holding back a smile, and Zexion was very much asleep, often with a book. The times they were posted all varied, as were the locations, which meant that Zexion had a habit of passing out anywhere he could put his head down and anytime during the day, as he didn’t always follow a regular sleep schedule.

Every tweet had some silly or quirky or loving comment by Demyx and many of the tweets had comments and favorites on them, so others were clearly seeing them.

Cheeks flushed a soft pink, Zexion turned to Demyx, wordlessly gesturing at the screen.

“Heh…” Demyx looked back with a guilty chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay, so maybe a lot more than sometimes. I started it as just a silly thing one night and then it kinda took off. You’re really adorable when you sleep you know. And since you don’t have a Twitter, I didn’t think you’d ever really see them? If you’re embarrassed…” He trailed off, not having anything in particular to finish that thought with. Clearly, he didn’t want to take the pictures down.

But Zexion only smiled, nothing but fond amusement in his gaze. “They _are_ somewhat embarrassing, but it’s obvious you have a fun time taking them and I’m not sure I want to spoil that for you. Though I do hope you don’t post any distasteful or overly embarrassing ones.”

The blond grinned back, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. “There might be one or two up where you’re drooling a little-”

“Demyx, I do _not_ drool,” Zexion interrupted, appalled.

Ignoring the interruption, Demyx continued, twisting in his seat to slip his arms around his boyfriend and pull him into his lap. He leaned into Zexion’s ear, whispering against it. “But if you’re talking about the ones I take when neither of us is wearing _much_ …” He pulled back slightly to press a kiss to the pursed lips. “I keep _those_ for myself.”

“Hmm…I’d like to see those.” Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx’s shoulders, pulling him closer to whisper back into his ear, tone just a bit darker. “In the morning. Right now, I urge you to come back to bed and _warm me up_.”

Demyx hummed in agreement, reaching around his boyfriend to shut off the computer, voice suggestive and slightly teasing. “Looks like I might just get another selfie that’s too hot for Twitter then.”

**Author's Note:**

> The awesome **'zemyxeverywhere'** drew [this adorable fanart](http://zemyxeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/127907308266/the-shhh-zexion-is-asleep-selfies-demyx-puts-on) for this!


End file.
